Demons and halfbloods
by Shiory
Summary: D meets a demon girl and finds memories is this love? And what is left hand hiding? rating for later content
1. The meeting

His boots clicked on the cold stone he knew this scene all to well after all he had been following the demon for a while he still had yet to meet it but he knew he would now D's left hand tingled as it did and he herd the annoyed parasite start ranting a bought how foolish he was being following the demon

"quiet" he said his voice as monotone as always the strong sent of blood filled his nose and he came upon dozens of vampires body's he knew the demon was here now he could talk to it. A sound reached his ears metal on metal and the sound of panting but it sounded female he climbed a set of what was once grand mahogany stairs and down a hall he saw a golden glow of a candle at the end of the hall the sounds of the fight becoming louder and then a scream this one was male and the sick sound of crunching bone as it hit a wall

"Done…" he herd the female say then he saw a silhouette in the candles glow

"Dupeal why do you follow me so? Do you wish to ask a question of me or do you wish me to end your half life?" she asked D said nothing just continued towards her she walked out of the room and he stopped she was tall a good 5'11" a few inches shorter then him her skin was pale as if spun from the light of the moon her jet black hair reached down to her ankles hiding her whole back her torso was relatively flat a slight rise were breasts would she wore a tight tank like top and tight black pants her feet were bare be her neck was long and slender.

He noticed her shoulder was bleeding from a deep gash probably caused by the fight, the scent of her blood was intoxicating and he fought hard to suppress his urge to lung at her and drink the nectar of life that slid down her skin as if it were water

"your fighting your hunger" she said looking at him her eyes were deep pools of amber then her noticed them a set of cat like ears

"So you have se-" she was cut short as a dark figure lunged from out of the room digging his claw like hand in to her shoulder she cries out and grabs the hilt of a silver looking sword and giving it a jerk he screams out and goes limp

"A few centimeters and he lives man why the heart anyway I mean I'm sure loping off their head should work." She said standing wincing slightly from pain the gash was deeper D walked forward his eyes glowing a harsh blue ice color the scent was different lovely it drew him he wanted that blood he had to have it he grabbed her quickly inhaling the scent she gasped slightly from the pain of him grabbing the wound the blood felt good between his fingers he drew his mouth towards it inhaling deeply he shivered

"Are you going to kill me Dunpeal?" she said in his ear and he snapped back to reality and backed away saying nothing horrified of what had come over him

"Do not worry my blood will do that to all with vampire blood in them here." She grabbed a vase off a table a few feet behind her and took out the blood red roses carefully to keep the water inside she allowed her blood to run in to the vase and walked to him placing it in his hands

"Drink your urge will be filled." D pushed it back towards her but realized her hand was tight on his keeping his grip on the vase

"I am giving it willingly and it is diluted you are not giving in to the blood in you so drink." She said more with more authority in her voice, He drank sparks seemed to dance across his skin his eye flashed blue as a wave of energy and power washed over him and she smiled lightly

"The blood of the anitary it is powerful stuff don't you think?" but her question went unnoticed as memories flashed threw his mind a village filled with fire and screams a small girl he snapped back the memory fading slowly

"You ok?" she asked leaning down his left hand tingled and the parasites voiced filled the air

"Anitary you're a liar girl you can't have anitary blood they have been extinct for over three hundred years." The girl looked thoughtful for a moment

"has it been that long?" she asked more to her self then looked at D

"you know you should get rid of that thing it can't be very healthy." D was shocked to find himself smiling at the comment

"Needless to say I have considered it but he has his uses." He said his voice still in a monotones as if he were speaking to one on their death bed and she smiled his heart jumped slightly

"anyway you've been following me and my feet are hurting now if you don't mind you have a horse if we are headed the same way do you mind giving me a ride?" she asked cocking her head curiously he was cut off from answering when left hand plainly stated

"NO!" D frowned and so did she

"why not?" the asked in unison and the girl giggled a little

"because one we don't know your name two we don't know what you are and three I don't want you to rid with us…" left hand said plainly the girl smiled

"Ok My name is Shiory Tsuketa, I am an anitary and well I don't know what to say a bought your last comment." She said and d nodded

"I am D" he said and Shiory smiled

"Hello D it is nice to meet you anyway I think it best if you decide if I can ride with you after all you are the one in control of the body." She smiled and D nodded

"Yay!" she starched her arms up with a broad smile and jumped up but as she did so her eyes went wide in pain and she fell back D moved quickly catching her

"Ow… I forgot… could you get that sword for me?" she asked and D nodded walking over and pulling the blade free he handed it to her, She muttered something and it glowed brightly and a silver and ruby ring fell sliding neatly on to her waiting right ring finger she smiled

"better." And made an attempt to stand she was able to get shakily to her knees before starting to fall D stepped forward quickly grabbing her

"I'm sorry I guess that fight… took …. More ….. Out of me then... I thought…" her eyes slowly closed as she blacked out D lifted her up carefully

"D put her down and leave her here you don't need to help her." Left hand said but D didn't listen as he walked she felt warm in his arms and something deep in him liked the softness of her skin on his own and her warmth her chest rose and fell slowly her face seemed so mature with out any emotion just relaxed he held her carefully as he mounted his horse making sure he had a good hold on her before starting off his eyes drifting to look at her face once in a while.

-----------------------------------------------

Shiorys eyes fluttered open the sun shone brightly in her eyes and she turned on her side feeling a soft fabric brush ageist her skin she looked to see Ds' cape draped over her and a pale head and hat poking out from a mound of dirt under a tree near her

"You are awake that's good." He said opening his own eyes

"Yes thank you for not leaving me..." she said and looked at him

"why are you laying under dirt?" she asked scooting over under the tree and sitting near him

"It is to stop sunstroke, if I am in the sun to long I fall ill." He said simply and she nodded she had pulled the cape around her shivering slightly as a breeze blew around them

"I see well it makes scence to me... sort of..." she said and scratched her head with a smile D felt his heart pang again as feeling welled inside him just having her there she was so bright and didn't act frightened or even seem to care he was a dunpeal just that he was nice to her she looked at him and blushed a little the color gave her cheeks a soft glow

"what is it?" she asked and he shook his head "it's nothing."

Ok ending it there will update soon please RXR


	2. The Incubus

Its been almost three days since D first met Shiory they talked or more she would talk and he would listen saying a few things when he felt it appropriate left hand had fallen silent after the first night of constant grumbling Ds hand was sore from digging his nail into the parasite when it said something for her to hear making her ears droop and her to look away or deep in to the fire that they had going he found he was seeing more and more of the fire memory in his dreams but still couldn't piece it together what did it all mean. Shiory was walking along side the horse to stretch her legs when she stooped abruptly her ears twitched and her tail which D had discovered she had went ridged

"Shiory?" he asked facing her then he felt it an odd feeling it was a vampire but it felt different but not new

"Incubus.." she whispered her ears flattening and her eyes flashing in a dangerous anger D nodded it was an incubus a sexually driven vampire who defiled their meal then drank while enjoying their dieing bodies treasures Shiory jumped nimbly into a tree and D kicked his horse in to action he caught glimpses of her threw the tree branches the light of the moon glinting of her silver blade something he still knew little a bought

"D there is a village close I can feel the sadness of a father and mother they have lost their daughter to the incubus monster." She said quickly and no sooner had she spoken he came upon the walls of a village she stood near by before a grand gate

"Go away demon and take your dunpeal friend with you your kind isn't wanted here." Came a rather shaky voice that sounded no more then a young teenager

"Oh an you allow that incubus to defile your women and kill them?" she called in a stern tone D trotted next to her and looked up not saying anything

"Lets us in and we will stop that monster and free your women from that thing that haunts your nights!" she said louder then before after what seemed like forever to Shiory who was quickly growing impatient the gate creaked open and they walked inside.

Shiory and D were led to a grand building in the middle of a quiet town the boy leading them who was a short blond turned out to be the shaking voice from before as they walked inside the boy takes D's horse to the stables for water and food. The clicking D's boots was a contrast to the soft patting of Shiory's bare feet he couldn't help but notice how lovely her skin looked compared to the white marble of the hall in which they walked,

"Who ever lives in this building seems pretty well off considering the circumstances don't you think?" she asked not looking at him her ears were still flat and her tail had wound around her to look like a belt, D nodded but said nothing as left hand spook in his mind

'something doesn't feel right here D and you don't need me to tell you that.' He said and his hand tingled as if the parasite were shaking in fear at what it was D for some reason couldn't feel what it was that caused such a feeling but his train of thought stopped when he almost walked into Shiory who had frozen a soft growl sound in the back of her throat as she looked at a tall pale man walking towards them

"So a dunpeal and a demon have trespassed in to my realm hmm?" he said his voice soft and smooth and Shiory seemed to oddly relax D knew that this was the incubus and took a few steps so the he stood slightly before Shiory

"Now now that is very rude." The vampire said as he advanced Shiory jumped the silver blade gripped tightly she slashed at the incubus

"Steal the purity of a girl! Die you vile monster!" she shouted he moved quickly blocking she flipped over him and turned nailing a kick in his back

"Creatures like you who steal away life are foul beings with no heart you shouldn't exist." Shiory said as she flew a punch at him her fist connecting with his face

"Ha you think simple fists can stop me!" he said with a grin but his grin was lost when something griped his wrist

"No that's not right!" he shouted as Shiory's ears came into view and her tail whipped out at him holding his hands tightly together

"D! Kill him now!" her words were lost as D's sword slashed threw the vampire

"She should be dead like the rest she shouldn't be here…" he slumped to the ground and D pulled his sword free looking at Shiory who had turned her back on him and was saying the spell then sliding the ring on her finger

"D see I told you the girl is bad news! Look at how she fights she's done this before what makes you think she won't kill you!"" the hands voice filled the room and Shiory rounded her eyes filled with tears

"I am not its my blood I can't help what I am just as you can't and D can't I am an Anitary It's not my fault I was born like this with this blood with the power to summon this sword do you have any idea how many times I wish they had found me rather then killing every one? But no they'd have killed them all any way and that's why I fight them I won't let them get away with what they did to me!" she pulled roughly at her hair

"What are you doing?" the parasite asked as she turned lifting her shirt D stayed silent his mind filling with more memories but left hand gasped seeing a tome scared into her skin

"You're the one then no wonder I guess you are what you say…" it said now annoyed that it had been wrong he vanished before D had a chance to ask what he meant and Shiory fell back D caught her and she twisted quickly sobbing in to him like a child her shoulders heaving as tears ran freely "I'm so sorry." She choked out finally but D said nothing just held her.

Yes this one is a little short but oh well R X R


	3. The Memory

1That morning Shiory woke in a pair of strong arms she looked up to see d still asleep his arms placed protectively around her she smiled he felt warm to her his hands were soft his skin was like silk

"d your so lovely your hands are soft and warm you truly are like a knight a protector... just like I wish to be..." she sighed and leaned against him but stopped feeling something on D's hand move. The limb pulled away with a mind of its own and the parasite in D's left hand began to speak

"Your hiding something from him he knows and so do I! I also know the you can't be an anitary." he said softly as to not wake the dupeal shiory shook her head

"What I hide is none of you concern and for the last time I am an Anitary." she spook harsh her words only held the truth

"then how did you escape the attack? I know abought it How did you escape?" he pressed and Shiory looked down and took a breath,

"I was saved by a prince that day he was so kind he killed many of them before they could escape I remember I was cradling the lifeless body of my mother in my arms when a dark figure approached his words were soft and soothing filled with promises of seeing my mother once more if I went with him but I refused he grew angry and slapped me sending me back away from my mothers body which he destroyed in one swoop."

Shiorys body shook as she spoke the anger from so long ago returning "I lunged at him rage pulsing in me but he struck me again sending me flying as if I were a rag doll tears streaming down my face I attacked again and again hoping to hit him to hurt him but it did no good I didn't touch him.

"He advanced finally bored with me ready to kill me and steal my blood and that's when he arrived the one who saved me I don't remember what he looked like but there was a soft scent of sadness around him he lifted me into his arms and I struggled I wanted him to put me down I had to help the rest of them but he told me they were all dead I was the only one left... When the truth of his words hit me I blacked out and when I awoke he was gone and I was tucked safely away in a bush with plenty of food and a traveling cloak."

she stopped a few tears running down her cheeks as she remembered the warm embrace "Its was then I vowed to destroy the one who had ordered the attack on my kind but in three hundred years I have learned nothing not even who it was who saved me..." she settled a bit resting on D's chest left hand said nothing as she drifted off his mind reeling

'so I guess she is telling the truth but I can't let D know I made sure to get rid of the memories of that girl well guess she found him but I can't let her figure that out.' Left thought firmly before looking at her with a bit of pity and settling the arm around her once more.

(Dose that help separate the time difference?)

D Stirred and sniffled something soft tickling his nose he looked down to find the girl still in his arms her breathing soft and steady suggested she was still asleep. He looked around it was night fall and the stars twinkled in a moonless sky D thought abought how beautiful it looked and sat thinking abought how little he actually stopped to look at the stars and appreciate beauty Another tickle this time just under his chin he smiled her cat ears were twitching he wondered what she was dreaming of he slid his arms care fully into a different position and lifted her bridle style her head rested on his chest her hair tied up in a loose bun but still strands of the ankle length locks had gotten free and dangled waving slightly in the soft wind created by his moments.

His hand tingled and he herd the hand begin to speak in his mind 'D You uh... you ok? I mean lately you've been quite... I mean your always quiet but I mean quiet quiet." it said and D smiled softly

'I wouldn't have noticed Is there a problem with my silence?' He thought and the parasite sighed 'I uh... I had a talk with the girl... she uh... she wants to find something... I wonder if maybe we should you know leave her and let her find what she's looking for.'

D frowned he knew something was wrong 'Your hiding something.'

his thoughts were calm yet there was a threat under the calm and the parasite noticed 'I'm not hiding anything D I just think this girl is bad news that's all.'

he said and D tightened his grip forgetting for a moment abought the girl in his arms she shifted letting out a soft whimper as his nails cut in to her skin then sniffed "hmm such a sweet smell..." she mumbled smiling she slid her arms around his neck still asleep.

Looking down at her he stopped her pale skin though scarred seemed to glow on its own a few sorter locks of black hair falling across he face he set her down and brushed then aside he leaned closer his mind was empty as he pressed his lips softly to hers he ignored the parasite as it made a Hmpf! Sound and continued the felling as her tender lips met his felt right something flashed threw his mind a girl and fire screams and vampires running around attacking him as he struck them down the smell of blood every were...


	4. The Lie

Shiory stirred and pushed D away

"You traitor you evil thief how dare you!"

With that she pushed away from him and leapt in to a tree leaping from limb to limb quickly out of site and away from him he only watched as she vanished

'Traitor? Thief? She's right.'

He thought with a frown Left hand herd his thoughts and felt bad. Had D actually liked the demoness?

----------------------------------------------------------------

Tears streamed down her face as she leapt twigs tore at her skin and cut in to her feet and palms shedding her blood but she didn't care she just wanted to get as far away from him as she could quite unaware of a fast shadow following her.

Lading on a branch weak from age it gave way under her weight and she plummeted threw branches smashing to the ground in a heap

"Oh… oww." She tried to push herself up but realized she couldn't feel her left arm she shifted painfully to look at it only to find it sitting in an unsavory angle

"Oh dear are you ok child?" came a silky voice and she shifted again to look at the owner of the voice only to find a tall man standing before her he wore a red silk button down shirt and a black dress coat and pants his shoes were shiny as if he had just walked off a dance floor

"Who are you what are you doing way out here?" she managed and the man bent down she couldn't see his face because the moons light was shining down casting a shadow over it

"Way out here why my dear you are on the grounds of my estate and I must say you need medical aide quite quickly." He said touching her cheek to calm her now rather frantic breaths

"Be gone with you I am a demon can you not see? I will only cause you problems." The man nodded yes I can see you are a demon who needs my help you hardly look like you can stand so please." He carefully took her in his arms as if she were made of glass

"What are doing?" she asked looking him in the eyes now seeing they were a warm forest green color

"Shh sleep you need it I can tell." His velvet voice washed over her and she found she felt exhausted and promptly drifted in to a dreamless sleep

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiory awoke feeling sore and tried to sit up finding she couldn't she just opened her eyes

"What? Were am I?" she asked and felt silk brush against her skin she looked around.

The room she was in seemed to have been made of gold the walls were a lovely pale yellow and all the panels were separated by wood carved in the shape of an ivy vine and painted gold.

one of the walls was made completely of mirrors the floor was covered in soft white tiles that seemed to glow in the light of thousands of candles set in several chandeliers overhead

"Oh good your awake Master Izumie was beginning to worry." A maid walked up to her and removed your covers and helped you sit up

"Master Izumie?" she said she couldn't remember why exactly she was hear or her name she couldn't remember anything

"Yes My dear have you forgotten me already my love?" asked a silky voice as a beautiful tall man walked in his skin was pale and his long black hair was tied back at the base of his neck.

"Love?" she asked as he walked towards her "What happened why can I not remember anything?" she demanded

"Please calm your self my beautiful kitty You fell from your swing a week ago and badly hurt yourself And have seemed to lost your memory dew to the rather large shock your head received." He explained

"Kitty … Is that my name?" She asked and Izumi shook his head no I called you kitty to show my affection for you your name is Shiory." He smiled warmly brushing her cheek with a pale hand

"Are we… lovers?" she asked and he smiled

"Yes my dear we are we have been living in this estate for three years now my beloved your favorite part of the estate was the swing in the rose garden." He said settling next to her.

"The one I fell from?" she asked he nodded

"Yes I have been so worried a bought you." As he spoke he drew closer and hugged her gently

"I was so worried you wouldn't wake up my love." Shiory was taken aback but after a moment she embraced him back gingerly to avoid aggravating her bruises she felt him start to kiss her neck before pulling back

"May I kiss you my love?" he asked and she nodded he pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss his one arm around her waist the other gingerly holding her head.

His tongue ran along her lower lip and she allowed him to explore her mouth deepening the kiss he lay her back on the bed and began to nibble at her lower lip hearing her moan softly in response

"Izumi…" she said softly and he pulled away from her he smiled and bent forward again kissing her once more but this one seemed different as he bit at her lower lip she tasted copper blood in her mouth and he pulled away

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" She placed a finger on his lips

"It's ok I forgive you" She said softly before pulling her forward and kissing him lightly he left her mouth and began to trail butterfly kisses down her neck and along her shoulder

"Izumi…" she moaned lightly and he began to nip and suck at her neck pressing a hand to her breast she gasped a bit as he sunk his teeth in to her neck sending a wave of pleasure and pain threw her

"I'm sorry did that hurt?" he whispered in her ear nipping it playfully

"No it's fine I'm just tired." She said and Izumi pulled away

"Then I shall leave for tonight but I will not be back till tomorrow night so please do not wait up for me if you feel tired ok?" as he spoke she smiled and nodded

"ok then but I will miss you… will you miss me?" she asked and Izumi smiled and nodded

"of course I will my love." And with that he walked out allowing a draft in for a moment to blow out the candles in the chandeliers and Shiory drifted off into a fitful sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D trotted threw the woods he hadn't said anything since that night he was never one for conversation but now he didn't even try to stem Left hands ranting of how much faster they were going with out her.

"Truly D it's better she's gone now we don't have to worry a bought protecting her and you can get back to what you do best."

He said but D said nothing just stared ahead a town coming in to view there was already a crowd gathered at the edge of the woods but as he turned away clearly not in the mood to put up with hateful townsfolk at the moment he was stopped

"Wait Please are you a Vampire hunter wanderer?" some one called out a man he stood tall but his eyes were red he had been crying.

"Yes I am what is it you need?" he said turning his horse and trotting towards them

"Please sir Please help bring my mommy back!" a little girl said running from the crowd and up to D the man stepped forward

"Please Forgive my Daughter she is quite upset you have to understand a rather noble Vampire lives in an estate in these woods recently he has begun taking our women none of them have yet to return human or otherwise we need some one to help us stop him even if our women our dead.

Knowing that would at least sooth our aching hearts and if they are changed please allow them a quick painless death this is all we ask of you." The man bowed his head as more tears threatened to flow

"I'll do it. But there is a price." He said and the man looked up

"Any thing pooled together our town has almost twenty million dollars all together."

D nodded "Were is his estate?" he asked and the man lit up with a smile.


	5. The lost memory

Shiory stirred and woke well into the next day, her amber eyes gazed around, and pushing the soft blankets off of her she sat up and placed a hand on her head

"I feel sick..." she muttered something cool touched her forehead and she moved her hand; a silver ring with a ruby on it graced her middle finger

"What is this?" she muttered touching it lightly She remembered the conversation with lord Izumie the night before but nothing before that

"He said I hit my head..." she said softly then stood she was dressed in a gold colored silk night gown. Hanging on one of the posts was a sheer robe which she pulled close over her thin frame, her bear feet padded quietly across the room to a large door, she pushed it open slowly and stepped out

"I'm sure if I look around my memories will come back to me." She said softly to herself and stepped past the door and out into the hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark eyes watched the demoness wander around the estate pale lips curling into a smile

"Beautiful, just like the goddess." He muttered softly

"You will take her place, as you were meant to do, and this time you have no one to protect you from taking the power of the goddess and becoming my bride." An inhuman laugh filled the air and he returned to watch the oblivious woman.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had been wandering around for a hour no one else was around, the place looked as if it had been furnished in a hurry, things were oddly jumbled together in some rooms

"Must be storage rooms" Shiory thought in explanation for the odd sights. Eventually she reached a hall were one whole side was lined with windows, her face lit up as sun cascaded through white sheer curtains and spilled across the marble floors. Running to look out the windows she gasped in amazement at the beautiful rose garden below her

_"Little girl do you know why roses are red?" _She blinked, the memory was short a flash of a little girl with cat ears and a tail standing before blood red roses as an older man hovered away from her, telling her why rose were red

"They were drenched with blood when the goddess sacrificed herself for her beloved... using the great sword..." Shiory said her eyes blanking for a moment the world melted around her and she collapsed to the ground black hair and golden silk pooling around her in contrast.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D was riding slowly through the woods, ghouls littered the place, so far all of them had been women

'That explains why they haven't returned to their village." Left hand said as another one launched from a tree and attack them only to be sliced in half

'The vampire must have bound them to the woods, and because it's so dense they don't have to worry about the sun light.' The parasite continued D nodded in a agreement

'D say something, why won't you talk to me?' Left hand demanded finally D frowned but didn't respond

'For peat's sake D she's gone, I didn't drive her away, if anything, you did (Which I'm rather proud of by the way) so don't keep up with this silent treatment because I'm no-'

"Quiet." The word was a simple command but hand obeyed, this was the first word D had directed at him in a while

The trees thinned out abruptly and they road onto a well kept lawn, the grounds were amazingly well kept, a few human women working on keeping the ground well cared for, their eyes were vacant but they were still human.

As D road closer to the large estate one of the women finally spotted him, dropping her things she ran to the others who all looked up fearfully and then followed her and dashed into the house

'Well that was strange..." left hand muttered

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little while later she stirred her head cleared a little of the memory that had broken through to her, sitting up she rubbed her head and looked around

"My head hurts..." she muttered softly and stood as she did her left ear twitched, the sound of many feet running Looking up she faced the far end of the hall then the door burst open and many fearful women flooded in

"Mistress! There is a stranger dark stranger on a horse with in the ground of the estate he has a large sword on his back and is very frightening!" One of the women cried, Shiory frowned the girl looked half to tears

"Show me, I'll handle it." She said evenly the girl smiled

"Oh thank you mistress." She said Shiory smiled and nodded the girl walked ahead leading Shiory through a maze of passageways before they finally made it to the front hall, D was already inside looking around when Shiory appeared at the top of a grand stair case draped in gold her arms crossed her eyes narrowed as one of the women coward behind her

"Why are you here?" she demanded D frowned

"We could ask you the same question Demon, Did you steal our money?" Left hand demanded Shiory frowned

"You have a parasite, you should get rid of it, I can't imagine its good for your health. Now what do you mean steal your money?" She demanded D stared at her in shock, those were almost the exact same word she had said when they first met

"Let Me guess you killed the vampire and made this your new home, and made the girls your slaves." Left hand snapped Shiory frowned

"What are you talking about!" she demanded the cowering girl stepped forward in a spurt of bravery

"How dare you speak to Mistress that way trespasser!" after these bold words she jumped back behind Shiory and shook

"Mistress is that what you have then calling you?" left hand said sneer evident in his voice Shiory frowned

"Why are you doing that? Talking to me like you know me?" she demanded left hand faltered in what he had been about to say D still couldn't find his voice, what was wrong with her

"Have you forgotten him already?" Left hand yelled Shiory shook her head

"I-I don't remember... I..." she grabbed her forehead

"St-stop it!" she yelled suddenly a strong wind filled the room and Shiory collapsed back in to awaiting male hands carefully he lifter her bridle style and gazed coolly down at D

"You're upsetting my bride, who are you?" the vampire demanded D frowned

"I am D the Vampire hunter." He said simply taking in every aspect of the vampire who held Shiory in his arms, his hair was inky black cascading past his shoulder his eyes glittered crimson and he wore aristocratic clothing

"A dunpeal how amusing, what is it you want? To kill me? You have some nerve." He said sharply D frowned

"Release Shiory What have you done to her?' he asked calmly the vampire smirked

"Her memories were hurting her so I got rid of them, she was in so much pain, you hurt her you know, she wanted freedom from what she was, I have given that to her..." he said with a sadistic smile. He pulled Shiory's face up a little and placed a quick kiss on her lips his eyes on D, what ever reaction he was hoping for, he didn't get it, D remained motionless

"I have been hired to kill you, that is my job here." He said simply the vampire smirked

"Hm and I thought you were here to save this girl, oh well, either way I can't let you leave here alive."


End file.
